


Нуар, Гокудера

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Character Death, Gen, dark!Hayato
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: главный действующий персонаж - Гокудера





	1. Нуар, Гокудера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...ты мне казался умнее, чем остальная братия. Похоже я ошибался. Ты не умнее, просто выше.  
> из фильма "Двойная страховка"
> 
> Maria Callas - Vissi D'arte (Puccini, Tosca)

Дождь.  
Всюду и большую часть моей жизни меня окружает дождь.  
Даже в напарники мне назначают Хранителя с атрибутом Дождя, Ямамото, а затем по очередному заданию клана в Японию прибывает его наставник – Скуало.  
Что ж, это заранее оговорено соглашениями обеих сторон и задумано нашим планом.  
А за окном, как ни странно, все льет, точно тропический ливень пронесся над островами.  
Мы со Скуало смакуем сухое мартини. Такое, что как говорится в старом кинофильме - его можно «порезать кубиками».  
Мы встречаемся в особняке, принадлежащей семье посредников, таков уговор нашей тайной встречи.  
Длинноволосый убийца кидает оценивающий взгляд, обращая внимание на мягкость ковров, заглушающих чужие шаги, на дорогую обивку,и изысканную роскошь гобеленов, на приглушенное звучание _Vissi d'arte_ на грампластинке.  
Полупрозрачные струйки, словно припорошенного пеплом сигаретного дыма подчеркивают атмосферу изысканной строгости, словно отпечатанные кадры черно-белого фильма.  
Деланно небрежно кидаю, что хотел бы поговорить о Ямамото.  
Он же твой любимый ученик и ты напрягаешься в ожидании какого-нибудь ошеломляющего открытия. Ты ведь ему доверял, как самому себе, но мой голос бесстрастен и убедителен.  
Несколько долгих минут я вглядываюсь в лицо сидящего напротив меня человека.  
Скуало – это всепроникающая грусть, сдобренная бравурным смешком, это животный инстинкт, помноженный на чутье истинного воина и убийцы.  
Очередная жертва в длинной череде таких же несчастливцев, убитых мной по твоему приказу, даже не осознает, что он всего лишь пешка в чужой игре.  
Он проницателен и беззастенчив в своих высказываниях, и именно он, в случае гибели одного из «первой семерки» будет готовить свержение настоящего преемника Девятого Вонголы.  
А посему, чтобы обезопасить себя и своего молодого босса, мне нужно предотвратить эту угрозу, но следует действовать так, чтобы не возбудить подозрений ни у кого из Варии.  
Для того, чтобы подтвердить мою непричастность к убийству, я пригласил в этот вечер другого Хранителя с атрибутом Дождя, из Вонголы.  
Приглушенный свет, рождающие неясное предчувствие звуки музыки. Несколько разорвавших минутную паузу между напевом Марии Каллас, выстрелов, сделанных из похищенного мной пистолета.  
Впрочем, его настоящий владелец уже покоится в смежной комнате, оглушенный и уже накачанный "под завязку" отравляющим зельем моей сестры.  
Мне ли и его «вечной невесте» не знать, как предпочитает «расслабляться» наш несостоявшийся зятек-убийца.  
Все что я делаю сейчас, все это вызывает во мне злость, и тоску, и вполне объяснимое чувство брезгливости и отвращения.  
К самому себе и к своей роковой привязанности именно к ней.  
«Чем же тебе не угодил Реборн»? – спрашиваю словно бы невзначай свою сестру.  
Он же красив, и неглуп, ты была просто «без ума» от него когда-то.  
Молодого, точнее маленького, кажущегося презабавным и милым безобидного малыша-младенца.  
Он слишком стремительно и неожиданно вырос, вернул свой соответствующий паспорту возраст и стал требовать «своего». Своей доли в семейном бизнесе, своего участия в разборках клана, в конце концов, он требовал, чтобы ты обращалась к нему как к мужу, а не как к маленькому вызывающему умиление и жалость заколдованному уродцу.  
Ты захотела свободы, и я согласилась помочь обрести ее тебе.  
Своими собственными руками я застрелил Хранителя Дождя Вонголы, подстроив все так, будто Такеши был уличен в незаконной сделке с представителями другой семьи.  
Прощай, бейсбольный придурок..  
Что ж, заодно я придумал, как мне избавиться и от твоего вдруг повзрослевшего недомужа, твоего номинального любовника.  
Несколько туманных намеков на неравнодушное внимание к нашему молодому боссу и твоя затянувшаяся помолвка.  
Все-таки честное имя сестры оправдает убийство и самого лучшего в Европе киллера.  
«Милая, я буду ждать тебя столько, сколько потребуется для того, чтобы ты согласилась на мое предложение».  
Глупый влюбленный Реборн.  
Попался на тот же крючок, что и остальные твои воздыхатели.  
Усмехаюсь в который раз и выпускаю очередную порцию горького дыма.  
Я, Гокудера Хаято, выполнил условия нашей сделки.  
Ты ведь расскажешь мне правду о смерти моей матери?  
_Бьянки?_

25 июня 2014


	2. Руки Бьянки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> посвящается рассказу Т.Старджона "Руки Бьянки"

Гокудера не смотрит в ее глаза, знает, как обманчиво меняются их цвет в зависимости от освещения, и какие скрываются в них опасные тайны.  
Гокудера не смотрит на ее лицо, помнит, еще с детских времен это чуть снисходительное пренебрежение всем и всеми, и обращенное к нему конкретно.  
Гокудера видит ее белые руки, с длинными аристократичными пальцами, с тонкими ободками колец, помнит, как беззвучно порхали они, словно большие ночные бабочки, над черно-белыми клавишами фортепиано, пробуждая в душе полузабытую музыку.  
Красивые руки Бьянки, точно такие же, как руки его матери.  
Взгляд Гокудеры прикован к этим чудесным созданиям, живущим особой жизнью.  
В душе разливается неизъяснимое чувство умиротворения и тихого счастья.  
И это все подарили ему они, руки его матери, а теперь - руки его сестры Бьянки.   
Повзрослевшему Гокудере Хаято по-прежнему не хочется видеть ее лицо, ее неподвижные высокие брови, застывшие в посмертном, теперь уже вечном, удивлении.  
Не глядя он накрывает ее лицо сорванной с оконных проемов бархатной занавеской, и только руки ее останутся рядом с ним, теперь уже навеки.  
Они по-прежнему живут своей неслышной таинственной жизнью, запертые за толстым стеклом аквариума.

01 августа 2015


End file.
